


Just Comes Natural

by formosus_iniquis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formosus_iniquis/pseuds/formosus_iniquis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought this should maybe be a moment of crisis, a ‘what the fuck why did I just do that’ moment, a ‘holy shit my wife is literally sitting right behind the person I just kissed’ moment.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Comes Natural

They had been drinking, because of course they'd been drinking you couldn't do bevs with your boo and your boi and his bird - your bird? Semantics were weird - without a little booze. 

They'd maybe had more than they should have, none of them were as drunk as Gus had been at Extra Life, but that was the kind of drunk that seemed to get closer to liver failure with every retelling of the incident. They had just hit the level of drunk where Michael was starting to think that Meg and Gavin were too far gone to call an Uber to take them home. Or he would have been thinking that if he were a little more sober himself, not that he didn't think Gav and Meg could handle themselves, he just always felt bad about inflicting a drunk Gavin on an unsuspecting driver. 

Drunk Michael, however, wasn't as worried about the two getting home as he was about glaring at Gavin. He couldn't remember why he was mad but he was sure it was related to the game of Mario Party that they were half playing.

Meg giggled, her head nestled somewhere between Lindsay's chest and her stomach, “Michael, your drunk glare makes you about as intimidating as an angry puppy.”

“Shut your mouth, Turney, my fight is with your cheating boyfriend.”

Gavin smirked from where he was hiding behind Lindsay, where he'd been hiding since he first shoved Michael making sure he pressed no when he was about to buy the star that would have won him the game.

“Make me, Jones,” Meg said, sitting up so she was now eye to eye with him.

Those were fighting words, and Meg knew it, the spark in her eye like she couldn't wait to see what he would try to do. He couldn't stalk toward her, cause they'd all been squished on the couch for most of the night and she was sitting right beside him - and because no one really stalked toward anything by the end of whatever number beer he was on - but he could lean over her in a teasingly threatening way.

He couldn't say what made him do it. 

His drunk brain hadn't ever been known to do a lot of thinking before acting. It could have been the tilt of her head that was practically a wordless dare to do something, it could have been the private smile Lindsay was giving him that had always been a sign that she would back up whatever stupid thing he was going to do, it could have been the way Gavin was watching curiously over Lindsay's shoulder. It could have been any of those or maybe none of them, but something had him cupping Meg's face like he usually did Lindsay's and pulling her into an off center kiss. It was quick and a little wet, he really had more to drink than he thought, and he just caught the corner of her lips.

“Michael,” Gavin said, and Michael let his hands fall from Meg's face, he'd already been pulling away and he wasn't sure if he should jump away faster or if that would only drive the point home that he'd just kissed his best friend’s girlfriend. He thought this should maybe be a moment of crisis, a ‘what the fuck why did I just do that’ moment, a ‘holy shit my wife is literally sitting right behind the person I just kissed’ moment; but none of those came and instead it really did feel like the most logical step he could have made, the only way her teasing dare could have ended.

“Michael,” Gavin repeated, but he didn't sound mad, he sounded pouty and Michael was intimately familiar with the difference between the two. “Michael you were supposed to kiss  _ me  _ first, not Turney.”

Meg leaned back to stick her tongue out at her boyfriend, which did nothing to stop his whining, but Michael felt better when Lindsay used the opportunity to place a kiss to match his to the top of her head, especially when it left Meg preening at the attention. 

Michael wondered if Gavin would still be asking for this if he were sober, or if this was another one of those moments when his sincerity was brought out by the alcohol. He wasn't sure which he was hoping for as he leaned in over Meg to catch Gavin's lips over Lindsay's shoulder. Just a quick press of lips, there and gone again, like he would kiss Lindsay in greeting when she wandered into the main Achievement Hunter office. It wasn't anything special and for all the fuss there was to get him to do it all these years on camera, he thought there would have been something more. Something with sparks and sudden revelations instead of a natural next step in their already close relationship.

When he pulled back, so he wasn’t crushing Meg anymore, Gavin followed and kissed Michael again, something that he would probably bring up again later as he’d seemed so upset about Meg getting the first kiss. He grinned at Michael goofily that grin only getting broader as Lindsay kissed his cheek, making it so the Joneses’ affection had been spread equally between the other two.

“I’m knackered,” Gavin said suddenly and stood from the couch, “and too bevved to call a cab.”

He headed off taking a still giggly Meg by the hand as they left the living room. “Gavin, you fuck, that’s not the way to the guest room.”

“Course not, you dope.”

“They’ll never use the guest room again,” Lindsay said, and Michael knew she was right, “we’ll have to get a bigger bed, damn it.”

She wasn’t even trying to sound upset and she looked pleased by whatever had developed just now, and he knew it wasn’t the possibility of a bigger bed. Knew that, much like he knew that there would have to be a conversation about relationship development and what that meant for boundaries when they woke up; and that no matter how the conversation started he had a feeling he knew how it would end. This almost felt like something that should have happened ages ago, this natural progression was either slow to come or they were slow to realize it was happening. He was glad it had though, it felt like a whole new realm of adventure had just opened for them.

“Gavin, I swear if you snore you’re sleeping on the couch.”

“But, Michael!”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](formosusiniquis.tumblr.com) on December 5, 2015


End file.
